


Fever Dream

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Caring For Partner, Cooking, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hints Towards Wandavision, Pre Wandavision, Sick Partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Wanda woke up feeling ill and Vision has decided to take care of her.Cliche Fluff Prompt: Taking care of the other when sick
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 27





	Fever Dream

When Wanda had woken up that morning she’d felt miserable her head was pounding and she felt feverish. With everything so achy she decided that she just wasn’t going to get up from the bed. Her alarm went off and flicked her wrist which covered the clock in a red mist before flinging it into the wall. She had only meant to hit the button but she felt so miserable she barely noticed. 

Once the sound was off she curls up holding the blanket tighter to her chest in a desperate attempt to become warmer. She just wanted to lay down and hope the feeling went away but she knew it wasn’t going to last for long. She and Vision were the only two people living at the campus full time so he would notice when she didn’t get up for breakfast.

Vision was surprised to be the first one into the kitchen; usually, Wanda beat him there as she was early to rise. Still, he’ll take this opportunity to make her breakfast thinking it will be a nice surprise. He scrolls the tablet set up in the kitchen trying to find a recipe for a traditional Sokovian breakfast. Once he finds something that looks good he takes out what they have in the fridge working on making breakfast.

He’s halfway done with the meal before he realizes that Wanda hasn’t come in for breakfast. He got everything settled enough that he could leave it alone for a few minutes. He turns down the hall heading to her bedroom where he phases through the wall out of habit. When he goes into the room he hears no complaint because the light is still off she’s curled up tight in bed. He looks around seeing the alarm clock in pieces on the floor. “Is everything alright, Wanda?”

Wanda lets out a groan before she turns on the bed facing Vision as he stands in the room. “I just don’t feel good. I think I’ll rest for a while longer.” She pulls her blanket under her chin and closes her eyes hoping that he’ll just take the hint and leave her alone to get some rest.

Vision makes his way over to Wanda putting the back of his hand to her forehead like he’d seen others do. Her temperature is reading as 104.4, not within the average temperature. “The best way to get rid of this fever is going to be to rest in cool temperatures. I know you want to get warm but we need to bring your fever down.” He says turning on the overhead fan before he tries to take one of her blankets. She lets out a sound in protest and he sighs, “I know that you want to get warm but it will help you I promise.”

Wanda gives Vision an irritated look at first though she sees the concern on his face and has to relax. Taking in a breath she lets go of the top blanket which Vision takes from her. She’s only got one now so she’s freezing but she curls into it tighter watching as he carefully folds the blanket and puts it on the armchair at the end of her room. “Can I rest now?”

“Yes of course I’m going to finish making breakfast then I’ll bring you something. You’ll need to try to get something in your stomach and you will need to hydrate. For now I’ll leave you to rest.” Vision says using the door this time as he leaves the room. He makes his way back into the kitchen and starts breakfast up again. He takes his time with it deciding to give her some extra time to rest. As he waits for the last few things to cook he looks for something he can give her to replenish her electrolytes.

Nothing is standing out so he uses the quiet blender Tony put in to make her a smoothie. He puts everything on a tray and comes into the bedroom. He sees her there asleep and carefully sets the tray down on her bedside table. “Alright, I brought medicine, breakfast, and a smoothie. You can take it slow but I will need you to eat what you can for me.” 

Wanda opens her eyes and looks up at him with a smile feeling at least a bit more relaxed since she’d had time to rest. She slowly sits up and stretches a bit before she looks at the meal that he had brought with him. Other than the smoothie all of it was food from her childhood. She’d only mentioned one or two of these things in passing so not only did he listen but he also looked up the rest. “Thank you this is so kind of you.”

Vision smiles and puts the medicine in her hand and gives her a glass of water. “If you want I can turn on one of your shows. I know that some people like to do that when they relax.” He suggests to her wanting to do whatever he can to help her feel better. It wasn’t something that would help her physically but it would help her morale so he thinks that it will help her.

Wanda smiles, having a drink of water before she takes the pills. “Only if you’ll join me.” She couldn’t get him sick so she wouldn’t feel guilty about asking him to join her in bed to watch with her. “I think that I Love Lucy would be nice.”

Vision nods giving her a gentle pat on the arm before he goes to put the show on for her before he gets into the bed next to her. She relaxes into him which is nice he puts his arm around her starting the episode. Hearing her start to eat slowly he is happy that she is starting to at least feel better enough that they can do this. 

They’re a few episodes in when she starts to get quiet next to him he glances over and sees she’s not really eating much more she seems to be dozing off. He carefully takes the tray from her and sets it on the tray. He turns down the show and carefully gets her to play down. He has to be slow about all of it not wanting to wake her as she’s falling asleep. Once he has her laid down he gets out of the bed taking the tray and heading towards the door. 

“Vision,” Wanda asks, her voice a bit hoarse from exhaustion. She’s about ready to fall asleep but she wants to talk to him before he leaves. He turns to look back at her and she smiles, “Thank you for all of this. I really appreciate it, Vis.”

Vision smiles at her, “Get some rest, Wanda. I’ll come back in a few hours with some soup and we can watch more of the show.” He turns the lights back off and turns the fan up before he leaves. She’ll get some sleep and hopefully start to feel a lot better. For now he’ll clean and work on getting something made for her for lunch.

Wanda relaxes into the bed watching the TV as she falls asleep. She dreams of herself and Vision living a life in I Love Lucy. By the time she wakes up she wishes only that things could be easier, that they could live that perfect american life.


End file.
